


[Podfic of] Pluck Out the Heart of My Mystery

by exmanhater



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's in a town called Sunnydale. He's joined at the bar by a woman who calls herself Anyanka. Set in SPN S5 and early BTVS S7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Pluck Out the Heart of My Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pluck Out the Heart of My Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232220) by [jesterlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1ZoGC0Q) [3 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 6:32 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
